Immortality
"William Afton's eyes scanned the blue prints. Looking for any possible flaw. It was perfect. There was nothing wrong, everything fits, the design was flawless. He coughed again, but he knew he would be rid of this old, crumbling diseased body soon. He passed the blueprints back to his assistant, and told his surgeon that he was finally ready for the procedure. That night. William Afton, a 96 years-old corporate giant played God, and died. The next morning, William Afton, an hour-old, extremely advanced robot powered by nothing other than clean fuel and the very soul of Afton himself woke up, having just unlocked the secret to Immortality after all these years." -ThuyenTheGreat's Corporate Giant Alternate Universe Backstory We all know the story. William Afton, the child murderer, the man without remorse, Co-owner of a failing pizzeria, who met his end alone and in pain, haunted by the souls of his victims, crushed beneath tons of metal spikes, springs, and locks. Lured back into Hell by his own business partner, his story ended with him being engulfed by flames. But what if it didn't have to be this way? What if William Afton hadn't decided to stop his car outside of Fredbear's that day, hadn't saw the crying girl outside the window, hadn't... Well, you get the idea. What if he just drove on? Well... This time, he decided to be kind to the child. This time, he DID stop his car, but instead of going down the horrific path of crime that would lead to his death, he did something he almost never did before. He showed kindness to the child, and unlocked the door for her. The girl looked back and waved at him out through the window she was on the other side of moments ago, and Afton was reminded of his childhood... He remembered wishing that someone had done something nice for him as a kid, if only... But Afton quickly put this out of his mind, and this time, he drove on. 75 years later, It led him to here. Freddy Fazbear was on the same level of popularity as Mickey Mouse, his name is known by most, if not all, as Freddy Fazbear's creator, as an innovator, as an inventor, Afton was known as a futurist, a creator... His speeches on creativity and creation moved millions. His name known and respected by everyone. He was a good man, always giving to the less fortunate, wether it through charities, or doing them personal favors. And so, the world wept with him when the news came to light that William Afton was diagnosed with terminal Illness, and that he had mere months to live. People had expected him to depart, he was an old man, yes, but the news came as a shock nevertheless. But William Afton was never a quitter, and he wasn't gonna start being one now. He knew he was a smart man, nay, a genius, and he would never succumb to disease like this. And so, Afton locked himself in a room, with some paper, a single fountain pen, and his journals, full of intricate mechanical designs, theoretical drawings of theoretical machines, he only ever left his room for food, toilet breaks and treatments. And after a few weeks, he finally came out with a blueprint, depicting extremely complicated machineries. He gathered up all his best engineers and hired the best surgeons to ever live, and he excitedly showed them the blueprint. The blueprint, he had explained, for Immortality. "And all the king's horses and all the king's men, took him apart and built him up again." Behaviour Mr. Afton was a good man, yeah, but that didn't mean he didn't have a short temper. It was one of the many faults he had with his character. He was also, er, arrogant, and kind of smelly, sometimes, ya' know? That old person B. O.? But that's to be expected of a 96 years old man. But yeah. He was arrogant. He was careless. And that was his downfall. Y' see, William Afton never doubted his own inventions. Yes, he was a good inventor, but no, not everything he built is perfect. Hell, I'd even go as far as sayin' nothing he built was perfect, unlike everything he says to the press. Nothing was perfect. Not even Immortality. So of course, William Afton was very surprised to be confronted with the fact that, well, converting his body into a machine might have been an unwise choice... There was always that giant, gaping hole in his plans for Immortality: Unlike humans, machines can be broken into, they can be hacked, they can be compromised, they can be controlled. But I guess he didn't see that flaw until that night when his body started moving itself in a certain direction, ignoring all inputs and commands from his increasingly scared, powerless, weak, all-too-human brain, and kept moving until it walked out the building, and started to wander towards his own Fazbear Factory, and kept moving, and moving, and moving... All against his will, of course.Category:Animatronics Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Work in progress Category:Thuyenthegreat